The Fifth
by Sweetheart lover
Summary: There's a fifth Pevensie. What happens when she has a secret that she's hiding?
1. Air raids

**Author's note: I'm back from the dead! Yeah, I know it's been a while since I posted a story, but here I am. I been posting a lot of Chronicles of Narnia fanfics, so I would appreciate it if you guys suggested a book/movie for me in the reviews. So, I think that's it. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Elizabeth. That goes for the rest of the story too. Yeah, yeah, rub it in.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I am Elizabeth Pevensie, twin of Edmund Pevensie. I have a secret that I have kept from everybody for years. I have powers that no one knows about. I've always practiced mastering them when no one was around. I never thought that I belonged here because I was different even if no one knew, but there was one place where it was perfectly fine for me to use them. It started the day of the air raids.

* * *

I heard the alarms sounding and the bombs outside.

"Edmund, get away from there!" I heard my mum yell "Peter!"

Peter grabbed Edmund and dragged him towards the shelter.

"Eli!" Mum shouts for me

I ran into the living room.

"Get your sisters and get to the shelter!" She tells me as she starts grabbing things.

I ran into the room I shared with Susan and Lucy.

"Susan, wake up!" I yell, shaking her

She gets up from her bed and immediately understands what's happening. I grab a flashlight and shine it onto Lucy's bed, I see her still there.

"Lucy, come on!" I shout

We all get outside but Edmund turns around.

"Wait, dad!" He yells

"Edmund!" mum yells

"I'll get him!" I tell no one in particular

"Eli, come back!" Mum yells

I run inside after my twin brother and push him to the floor as I had heard the whistling of a falling bomb.

"Ed, duck!" I scream

I shield his face from flying glass shards with my arm and I feel the pain as the shards hit me. I pull him up, grab his hand as he grabs a picture of dad. We run towards the shelter.

"Run, Ed!" I yell as he had started falling behind

We make it to the shelter and I pull both of us inside.

"Why do you have to be so selfish, Ed! You could have gotten Liz killed!" Peter yelled once we're inside

"Stop it!" I yelled at him.

I understood why Edmund wanted to run back to get the picture of dad. We had both been very close to him since we were kids, and now we only miss him more and I hated that Peter was yelling at him because he ran back.

Peter slams the shelter door closed and I snuggle up next to him. I grab the first aid kit and pull some glass shards from my arm. Peter hears me wincing in pain, and helps me tend to my wounds. He had been protective of me since a boy tried hitting on me and wouldn't give up. Long story short, he ended up in the hospital for weeks. Still, I never minded Peter always being overprotective about me. I never liked that boy anyways. Edmund had gotten hurt too, so I treated his wounds and then fell asleep on Peter.

* * *

We were waiting for the train at the train station. Mum was pinning Lucy's label onto her.

"You warm enough?" She asked

Lucy just nodded. Mum finished pinning the label onto her coat and told her to keep it on.

"If dad were here, he wouldn't make us go" Edmund said

"Ed, if dad were here that would mean the war was over, then we wouldn't have to go" I said, gently

He slightly smiled at me. After dad left for the war, I was the only one he would smile at.

"You will listen to your sister, won't you Edmund?" Mum said

Edmund didn't respond. Mum walked over to me, hugged me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Keep the others in line for me, alright?" She said

"Yes, mum" I told her

"Good girl" she said, smiling and pulling away from the hug

Next, she went to hug Peter.

"Look after the others" she told him

"I will, mum" he responded

"Good man" she said smiling, and pulling away from him as well

She went over to Edmund and hugged him. She tried to kiss him, but he turned his head. She walked over to Susan. Her eyes were red from crying, yet not as red as mine.

"Now be a big girl, Susan" Mum said

Susan nodded her head.

"There, now, off you go" mum told us

We started walking and while I was holding Lucy's hand, she turned back to look at mum.

"Come on, we've got to stay together now. Everything's going to be fine." I told her

A worker asked Peter for the tickets, but he was distracted by something.

"Tickets, please" she said

"Peter!" Susan snapped as she took the tickets from him

Susan handed them to the worker.

On the train, I fell asleep leaning on Edmund while Lucy was asleep in Peter's lap. Susan and Peter were reading books and Edmund was just staring out the train window.

"Beth, we're here" Edmund said, shaking me slightly to wake me up

He was the only one allowed to call me Beth. I don't know if it was because he was my twin, or if it was because he was my favorite, but I didn't like it when anyone else called me Beth.

Our siblings were already getting off the train. He handed me my luggage and we both got of the train as well.


	2. Narnia?

**Author's note: I hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter. This fanfic is going to be mostly Elizabeth's POV because she's the main character, but if you als want to see the other Pevensie's with a chance of the POV spotlight, then don't worry because I'll still include chapters were it's their POV. Please review! Say anything, I don't care! Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

We were on the platform and we heard a car coming. We ran off the platform and waved at it, but the driver just honked and drove past us.

"the professor knew we were coming" I said more as a statement than a question

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund said

Then, we heard the sound of a horse coming. A woman in a wagon stopped in front of us.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked

"I'm afraid so" she responded "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am, it's just us" I said

"Small favours" she said

She motions to the cart with her head, telling us to get in. Peter helped Lucy in first, then Susan, Edmund, me, and then got in himself. She drove us to the professor's house and we went inside once we got there.

"The professor is unaccustomed to having children in the house" she said once we were all inside "And as such, there are a few rules you need to follow"

"There shall be no shoutin' or runnin' " she continued "no improper use of the dumbwaiter"

Susan reached out to touch a head of a statue.

"NO touching of the historical artifacts" she said

I tried to keep from laughing as I could tell my siblings were trying to do as well.

"And above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor" she finished

Mrs. Macready led us to our rooms and the boys came into our room. Peter was listening to the radio.

"The sheets feel scratchy" Lucy said

I smiled at her "Scratchy, but warm"

She smiled back.

"and besides, wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon" Susan told her

"Yeah, if home's still there" Edmund said

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan told him

"Yes, mum" he mocked

"Ed!" Peter scolded

"You saw the outside, this place is huge" I told Lucy

"We'll be able to do whatever we want here" Peter said to her "Tomorrow's going to be great, really"

* * *

I hear the rain as it patters against the window. Lucy and I stare at it.

"Ga-stro-vas-cul-ar" Susan said

Peter didn't answer.

"Come on Peter, gastrovascular" she said

"is it Latin?" He asked

"Yes" she responded

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked

I stifled a giggle. Susan slammed the dictionary shut.

"We could play hide and seek!" Lucy suggested

"But we're already having so much fun" Peter said, sarcastically

"Come on Peter, please!" I begged

Lucy gave him her infamous puppy eyes and he finally gave in. He smiled.

"One... two... three..." he started

"What?" Edmund said as he got up from his place and ran off to find a place to hide

I grabbed Lucy's hand and ran off with her as Susan went the opposite direction.

"You'll hide with me, right?" She said as we continued to try to find a hiding spot.

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked her as we both giggled

We found a curtain and went to hide behind it, but Edmund ran towards it.

"I was here first!" He said more to Lucy than me

We ran off to try to find another hiding spot. We tried a few doors but they were all locked. Finally, we came to one that was unlocked and we walked inside the room. It was mostly empty except for one object that was covered by a white sheet. Lucy and I ran towards it and pulled the cover off. It was a wardrobe. I pulled open the door and Lucy and I went inside. We backed up but still didn't reach the back of the wardrobe. Lucy fell backwards and pulled me down with her. That's strange. The ground wasn't a hard wood floor, instead it was cold and wet. It was... snow? I heard Lucy gasp. We got up and saw a forest. We looked at each other and understood what we both wanted to do. We started looking around and came to a lamp post. I put my hand on it. It stung with cold but I could control fire and heat with my powers so I heat up the place on the lamp post that I was touching. It felt strange using my powers here. It felt as though it used less of my energy to use my powers here than back home. I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards us.

"Eli, what's that?" she said grabbing my hand

I pulled her closer to me. Suddenly, a half goat, half man walked up and all three of us screamed. He hid behind a tree and Lucy pulled me behind the lamp post.

"Lu, this isn't going to provide good coverage for us" I said letting go of her hand and walking closer to the creature.

I slowly walked towards one of his packages and pick it up. He cautiously walks out from behind the tree.

"where you hiding from us?" I asked

"umm... n-no I... I just... didn't want to scare you" he said

Lucy walked towards me and grabs my hand.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you" Lucy asked

"Why, I'm a faun. What are you? Some kind of beardless dwarfs?"

We're not dwarves, we're girls! And actually, I'm the tallest in my class" She said

I giggled slightly at the last comment.

"But you're saying... you're daughters of Eve?" He asked

"well, our mum's name is Helen..." she said

"Yes, but you are, in fact... human" he said

"of course..." I responded

"what are you doing here?" He asked

"Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and-" she started

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" He asked

"Narnia? What's that?" I asked

"My dear girls, you're in it! Everything from the lamp post, all the way to castle Cair Paravel, every stick and stone, every icicle, is Narnia!" He said

"This must be an awfully big wardrobe" I said

"Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself" he said "My name is Tumnus"

"Glad to meet you Mr. Tumnus, I'm Lucy Pevensie and this is my sister Elizabeth Pevensie" Lucy said, as we extended our hands for Mr. Tumnus to shake

He just looked at them.

"Oh, you shake it" she explained

"Why?" He asked

"I... I don't know" she responded

"People do it when they meet each other" I said

"Well then, Elizabeth Pevensie" he said, awkwardly shaking my hand "and Lucy Pevensie" he said, switching hands to Lucy's and swung hers from side to side.

"from the shining city of War Drobe," he continued "in the far away land of Spare Oom, how would it be, if you came and had tea, with me?"

"thank you very much, but we should probably be getting back" I said

Out of the other three, Peter would probably be the most angry because we just disappeared.

"Oh, come on! It's not every day that I get to make a new friend, let alone two in the same day! And there's a roaring fire, and toast and cakes, and maybe... we'll even break into the sardines." He said

"Well... maybe just for a little while..." I said

"if you have... sardines" Lucy added

"By the bucketload" he said with a smile

We helped him pick up his packages and we headed to his home.


	3. Fighting

**Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Also, if you didn't remember and you were confused during the second chapter, I had mentioned during the first one that Elizabeth had powers. Also, during this chapter, I switch POV's a bit. As I always ask, please review and I think that's all I needed to say. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Lucy's POV_

We got to his house and I noticed a picture he had. Eli and I stared at it and Mr. Tumnus noticed.

"Ahh, that... is my father" He said

"He has a nice face. You look just like him" I commented

"no, we're not alike at all really" He told me

"Our father is fighting in the war" I said

I saw Eli look down. I tended to forget that it was a sore subject for her as well as Edmund.

"My father fought in a war too, but that was many years ago... before this dreadful winter" he said

"Winter's not all bad" I said as I found a bookshelf and examined the books "There's ice skating, and snow ball fights. Oh, and Christmas!"

"Oh no, not here" he said "we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years"

"No presents for a hundred years?" I said, shocked

"no. But you would have loved Narnia in the spring! The dryads and fauns would dance all night, but we never got tired. And, oh, music! Such music! Would you like to hear some now?" He asked

"of course" Eli said

"yes, please" I said

He took out an instrument which looked like a flute with two ends.

"Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" He asked

Liz shook her head.

"no, I'm sorry" I said

"Good" he said "because this, probably won't sound anything like one"

He began to play and I tried to fight the urge to fall asleep. I could tell my sister was trying to do the same thing. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped the teacup I was holding, and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I woke up and saw Lucy doing the same. I was confused to were I was for a moment, but then I remembered that we were in Mr. Tumnus' house. I realized it was very late. Peter would be furious when we came back.

"Oh, we should be going now" I said

"It's too late for that now" Mr. Tumnus said "I'm such a terrible faun"

"No, you're the nicest faun we've ever met" Lucy told him

"Then I'm afraid you have very poor sampling" he said

"I'm sure you couldn't have done anything that bad" Lucy said

"It's not something I have done, Lucy and Elizabeth Pevensie. It's something that I'm doing" he responded

"What are you doing?" I asked, becoming worried

"I'm kidnapping you" he said "It's the White Witch, the one that makes it always winter, and never Christmas. She announced that if anyone was to come across a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve, we are supposed to turn them over to her"

"But... I thought we were friends" Lucy said

"Come on, quickly, we must go" He told us

We got to the lamp post and Mr. Tumnus was still crying. Lucy had given him her handkerchief. He tried to return it, but Lucy told him to keep it. We made it to the wardrobe door and ran out of the room we were hiding in.

It's alright, we're back, we're alright!" Lucy yelled

"Shut up, he's coming" Edmund hissed at her

Peter came into the room.

"you know, I'm not sure if you three have quite gotten the idea of this game" he said

"But, weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked

"That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!" Edmund explains as if she was a 3 year old

Susan walked into the room.

"Does this mean I win?" She asked

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore" Peter said

"But we found a magical land in the wardrobe!" I exclaimed

Lucy and I took them to the room with the wardrobe. Susan goes inside and knocked on the back of it from the inside while Edmund did the same thing from the outside.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe" Susan said

"One game at a time Lu, Eli, we don't all have your imagination" Peter said

"But we weren't imagining!" Lucy said

"That's enough" Susan told us

"Well I believe you" Edmund said, a mischievous glint in his eyes

He had been acting bratty lately, and I didn't think he was about to help the situation.

"You do?" Lucy asked, hopefully

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" He said

"Why don't you just stop it!" Peter yelled at him "You always have to make everything worse! Grow up!"

"Shut up!" Edmund snapped back "You think you're dad, but you're not!"

Edmund stormed out of the room. Susan turned to face Peter.

"Well, that was nicely handled!" She said

Then, she walked out of the room as well.

"It was really there..." I said

"Eli, Susan's right. That's enough" Peter told me

"It's Elizabeth!" I yelled at him

I stormed out of the room and out of the corner of my eye a saw a sad expression fall upon Peter's face. The bond between us was being tested.

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

I couldn't sleep that night. Eli... I mean, Elizabeth, had just taken away one of my biggest privileges. I could no longer call her nicknames. I counted a few sheep and finally fell asleep. Only for about thirty minutes, because then, I was shaken awake by Lucy.

"Peter, Peter wake up!" She said "It's there, it's really there!"

I roll over, still half asleep and notice that Elizabeth and Edmund were also standing there.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" I asked

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like we told you!" Lucy said

Susan comes in to the room.

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming" she said

"No I wasn't, we saw Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time - Edmund went too!" She said

I looked at Edmund "You saw the faun?" I asked him

"Well, he didn't actually go there with us. He was... What where you doing, Edmund?" She asked

"I was just playing along. You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." He said

Lucy starts to cry and runs out of the room. My two other sisters run after her. I run after them and shove Edmund onto his bed.

"Ow!" I heard him yell

I catch up to my sisters, well at least Susan and Lucy, I didn't know where Elizabeth went. I saw Lucy hugging the professor.

"You children are one shenanigan short of sleepin' in the stables!" We heard Mrs. Macready yelling as she walked up "Oh, professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed"

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Macready, I'm sure there's a logical explanation. But I think this one, is in need of a little hot chocolate" he said

"Yes, professor. Come on, dear" she said

Mrs. Macready takes Lucy down the hall and Susan and I turn around to walk back to our rooms, but we hear the professor cough and we turn back around. We follow him into his office and the professor sits at his desk.

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper" he said

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again" I responded

I turned to walk out but I was interrupted by Susan.

"It's our sisters, Lucy and Elizabeth, sir" she said

"Was one of them the weeping girl?" He asked

"Yes sir, Lucy's upset" she answered

"Hence the weeping" he responded

I wanted to leave, so I took Susan's sleeve and turned to walk out, pulling her with me.

"We can handle it" I said

"Oh, I can see that" he said

We both turned back around to face the professor.

"They think they've found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe" she told him

"What did you say?" He asked

I gave up on trying to leave.

"The wardrobe upstairs, Lucy and Elizabeth think they've found a forest inside" I said

We sit down on a couch and the professor sits in a chair across from us.

"What was it like?" The professor asked

"Like talking to lunatics" Susan said

"No, not them - the forest!" He said

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I had left my siblings earlier. I had enough of them not believing me and Lucy. I was walking back to my room and I walked by the professor's office. I heard people inside.

"What was it like?" It was the professor's voice

"Like talking to lunatics" it was Susan

She had just said that Lucy and I were crazy.

"No, not them - the forest!" The professor said

"You're not saying you believe them?" It was Peter

I had enough of it I walked away and to the boys' room. I wanted to talk to Edmund.


	4. Strange thoughts

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapters and weren't too confused with all POV switches. I don't know if I want to stick with the POV switches or if I want to keep one chapter with one POV, but you guys can decide that in the reviews. For now, I'll do another switching chapter. As always, please review. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I headed to my brothers' room. Edmund was there, laying on his bed.

"Hey, Beth" he said as I walked in

"How did you know it was me?" I asked

He shrugged "Lucky guess?"

He sat up and I sat down next to him.

"What did you need?" He asked

"Why did you pretend Narnia was fake?" I asked him

"Because" he said "I hate being proved wrong. You know that"

"Yeah, but you upset Lucy" I told him

"you're here to say something about it?" He asked

"Of course I am, and you, of all people should know that!" I yelled

I was usually pretty good at controlling my powers, but for whatever reason, whenever Edmund made me mad, I would involuntarily light something on fire.

Edmund sniffed the air.

"Is something on fire?" He asked

He could smell the smoke. I hid my hand to where he couldn't see it and shook it.

"I don't think so" I said once the smell of smoke was gone.

* * *

 _Edmund's POV_

 _I swore I smelled smoke._

"Well, nothing's on fire" Beth said

"Wait, you heard that?" I asked

"I-I don't know" she said "I just... I thought I heard you say something"

"Yeah, in my mind" I said

"Does that mean... I can read your mind?" She asked

"You try thinking something" I told her

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Yeah, how about you?_

 _Yes_

"Wow, we can have conversations in our minds" I said

"But, how?" She asked

"I don't know, but it's cool" I said

"Now, about that smoke" I said "What was that?"

I knew that she knew something about it, and she knew that I knew, and she knew that I knew that she knew. I just didn't know why she didn't want to tell me.

"Ed, promise me that you won't tell the others" she said

"Ok..." I said, doubtfully

"I... I have powers..." She told me

I was shocked.

"W-what?" I said

There's no way she just said she had powers.

"I have powers" She said again

She pulled out her hand and created a flame above it. Then she extinguished it. She pointed two fingers at a plant pot and slightly levitated it.

"Whoa..." I said

"Well, I should probably head back to my room now" she said

"Good night" I said

"Good night" she responded as she walked out the door.

I was still trying to understand what she just told me.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I just layed awake in bed.

 _Hey, can you sleep?_

 _No, but it probably has something to do with the fact that you're still awake._

 _Go to sleep, then maybe I'll be able to sleep as well._

 _Alright, fine_

 _good night_

 _good night_

* * *

 _Susan POV_

"Peter winds up and goes for another wicket!" Peter narrates the game as he bowls the ball

He throws the ball and it hits Edmund in the leg. I grab it from where it was on the ground.

"Ow!" He yelled

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter said

"Can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked

"I thought you said that it was a kid's game" Peter said

"Besides, we can all use the fresh air" I added

"Not like there's no air inside" Edmund said

I threw the ball back to Peter and looked at the other two girls. They were still both reading a book under a tree. We asked them to join our game, but they said that they wanted to read and I don't think Liz wants to play with Peter anyways.

"Are you ready then?" Peter asked, breaking my train of thought

"Are you?" Edmund questions back

Peter bowls the ball and Edmund hits it hard, in fact, too hard, it smashes through an upstairs window and crashes into a suit of armor. The five of us run upstairs and look at the broken window and suit of armor on the floor.

"Well done, Ed!" Peter said, sarcastically

"You bowled it!" Edmund defended himself

I heard Mrs. Macready yelling.

"It's the Macready!" I said

"Run!" Peter urged

We ran all around the house but all of the doors were locked. Finally, we were inside the room with the wardrobe. Edmund runs to the wardrobe door and opens it.

"Come on!" He said

"You've got to be joking" I said

We run into the wardrobe.

"Get back!" Peter whispers

Lucy bumps into me and I fall backwards accidentally pulling Peter down with me. I fell on something soft, cold, and wet. Snow? Peter and I stand up and see a forest covered in snow.

"Impossible!" I said

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination" Lucy said

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asked

"No. it wouldn't" She said

Suddenly, Lucy threw a snowball at Peter and Eli threw one at me.

"But that might!" She said with a smile on her face

Peter and I throw one back at the girls and that starts a snowball fight. I throw one at Edmund that hits him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelled "Stop it"

"You little liar!" Peter yelled

"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund said

"Apologize to Lucy" Peter said

Edmund stays quiet.

"Say you're sorry!" Peter yelled

"Alright! I'm sorry" Edmund said

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending" Lucy said

"Maybe we should go back" I said, getting colder

"Can't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked

"I think Lucy and Elizabeth should decide" Peter said

They look at each other "Mr. Tumnus!" They yell in unison

"well, Mr. Tumnus it is" Peter said

"We can't just go hiking in the snow, dressed like this!" I said

Peter walked into the wardrobe and comes out with some coats. He hands one to me.

"Here" he said

"Peter, these don't belong to us" I said

"Well, I don't think the professor will mind, and if you think about it, logically," he said, handing a coat to Lucy. "We aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe"

He hands one to Edmund.

"But that's a girl's coat!" He argues

"I know" Peter replied, simply

He hands one to Lizzie but she refuses.

"I'm fine" she said

Only then I realized, she hadn't given any type of sign that she was cold even the slightest bit.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked

"Perfectly sure" She replied


	5. I'm sorry

**Author's note: Hello Everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I hope you guys like Elizabeth's powers. If you guys have any suggestions for POV's or the story in general, feel free to tell me in the reviews. I think that's about it so... Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Peter's POV_

I didn't like it that Elizabeth was mad at me. I wanted to say sorry and I thought now would be a good time. I noticed that she was at the back so I purposely slowed down until she was next to me and we were out of ear distance from the others.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry -" I started

"No Peter, I should be the one who's sorry." She interrupted me "I said something out of pure anger and I shouldn't have. Also, it's Eli."

"You're not mad?" I asked

"Peter, I can get mad at you, but you should know that I can't stay mad" She said

I put my arm over her shoulder and we caught up with the others.

"We're almost there" Lucy said

We continued walking and Lucy started telling us about Mr. Tumnus' house.

"You'll love it. He has cakes and tea and -" she stopped talking

She stopped walking and I saw why. The door to the faun's house had been ripped off it's hinges. Lucy ran towards it.

"Lucy!" Eli and I screamed at the same time

We ran after her and Susan and Edmund ran after us. We were all inside the house looking at the disaster. I heard something glass crack, Edmund had stepped on a picture of a faun.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked

"Peter, what's that on the wall?" Susan said

I looked at the wall she was talking about. It was a note. I pulled it off the wall and read it.

 **The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, Long live the Queen.**

"Now we really should go" Susan said

"But we have to help him!" Lucy argued

"Sorry Lu, it's out of our hands" I said

"You don't get it, do you?" Eli said "We're the humans! He helped us and she must have figured it out!"

"Maybe we should call the police" I said

"These are the police!" Susan reminded me

"Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something" I said

"Did that bird just 'psst' at us?" Eli asked

We step outside and hear a rustling from the bushes. A beaver jumps out.

"It's a beaver" Lucy said

I hold out my hand, the beaver stares at it and then sits upright.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" It said

"Sorry..." I said, sheepishly

Eli and Lucy are trying not to giggle while Edmund and Susan are shocked.

"Lucy Pevensie?" He asked

"Yes?" Lucy replied

The beaver hands her a handkerchief with her initials on it.

"This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr-" she started

"Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him" Mr. Beaver said

"Is he alright?" Eli asked

Mr. Beaver looks around.

"Further in" he whispered

Eli, Lucy, and I start to follow him but Susan grabbed my sleeve and stopped me.

"Peter, what are you doing?" She asked

"he says he knows the faun" I said

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" She said

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Beaver asked

"Yes, we were just talking" I responded

"that's better left for safer quarters" he said

"He means the trees" Eli told us

We walk for a while and finally make it to the Beavers' dam.

"There it is, home sweet home" Mr. Beaver said

"Oh, what a beautiful dam, Mr. Beaver" Lucy complimented

"merely a trifle" Mr. Beaver said

"Is that you Beaver? I find you've been out with Badger again I'll... oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day!" Mrs. beaver said "You've couldn't have give me ten minutes warning, look at this fur"

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would help" Mr. Beaver said, chuckling

"Well, you must be hungry. We'll see if we can get you some food and... some civilized company" She said, looking at her husband at the last part

We walk inside and sit down. We sit down at the table, but there wasn't enough room for all of us, so Edmund sat on the stairs.

"Fish and sticks, dears" Mrs. Beaver told us

"Is there that we can do for Mr. Tumnus?" I asked once everyone had started eating

"Well, there's hope!" Mrs. Beaver said

"Yeah, loads full of hope, Aslan is on the move" Mr. Beaver told us

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked

Mr. Beaver starts laughing.

"Who's Aslan... you cheeky little blighter" He said while still laughing

Mrs. Beaver lays a hand on his shoulder and he stops laughing when he sees that everyone's serious.

"you don't know do you?" He asked

"Well, we haven't actually been here very long" I said

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the real king of Narnia, and he's waiting for you!" He told us

"Waiting for us?" Eli asked

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police! It's all happening because of you!" He said

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked

"Not blaming you dear, thanking you" Mrs. Beaver told her

"There's a prophecy, When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel enthroned, evil times will be over and done" He said

"you know, that doesn't really rhyme" Susan pointed out

"I know, but you're missing the the point" Mr. Beaver told her

"It's been told that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia" Mrs. Beaver said

"And you think we're the ones?" I asked

"Well you'd better be, Aslan's already figured out you're army!" He said

"I think you've made a mistake, we're not heroes!" I said

"We're from Finchley!" Susan continued

"I think it's time we were going" I said

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy said

"Sorry Lucy, it's out of our hands" I told her

"Thank you for your hospitality" Susan said as we both got up

"Ed, time to go. Ed?" I said looking around the room "I'm going to kill him"

"You may not have to" Mr. Beaver said "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"


	6. Christmas!

**Author's note: Hello everyone. Hope you guys are liking the story. Please review, as I always ask. Other than that I don't really have anything else to say. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

We were trying to get to Edmund before he got to the witch but he didn't stop and turn around as we were yelling to him.

 _Ed! Can you hear me?_

 _Beth?_

 _Ed! Edmund! Answer me! Come back!_

Apparently, he won't listen to our mind conversations anymore either.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled

"Shh! They'll hear ya!" Mr. Beaver said

Peter starts to run after him but Mr. Beaver grabs the sleeve of his coat.

"Get off me!" He yelled

"Don't you get it? He's the bait! She wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!" Me. Beaver said

"This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan yelled at Peter

"So you knew this would happen?" Peter asked her

"I didn't know what would happen!" Susan yelled back

"Stop it!" I said "fighting isn't going to help Edmund"

"She's right" Mr. Beaver said "only Aslan can save him now"

"Then take us to him" Peter said

* * *

"Hurry mama, they're after us!" Mr. Beaver said to his wife

"Right then" she said

She started grabbing thing and putting them in a bag.

"What's she doing?" Susan asked

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." She said

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver said

We start helping her pack.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked

"Only if the witch serves toast!" Peter said

We went inside a tunnel that Mr. Beaver had dug.

"This lead's to my friend, Badger's place" he said

"I thought you said it lead to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver said

Lucy falls and I stop to help her up. I hear wolves howling.

"They're in the tunnel!" I said

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver scolds her husband

"There wasn't any room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver told her

We finally get to the end and we all climb out. After we all get out Mr. Beaver and Peter block the entrance with barrels.

Lucy trips on something. It was a stone animal.

"What happened to them?" Susan asked

"This is what happens to those who come across the White Witch." Said an unknown voice

"Stand still or I'll chew you to splinters, traitor!" Mr. Beaver said

"relax, I'm one of the good guys" the fox replied

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad guys" Mr. Beaver said

"An unfortunate family resemblance" the fox said "but we can argue genetics later, right now, you need to move"

"What did you have in mind" Peter asked

The fox looked up at a tree. I get the feeling I know what he's thinking. We get in the tree and the fox starts pawing away at our footprints. Just as he finishes, the wolves break through the barrels. They start talking to the fox, but we're too far to hear what they're saying. Suddenly, one of the wolves grabs the fox by the throat, Lucy and I gasp, but Peter and Susan cover our mouths. The fox points North and they finally let him go and run that way. We came down from the tree.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite" he said

I grab some wood and place it on the ground. When I'm sure no one is looking, I put my hand on it and started a fire.

"Wow, good job with the fire, Eli" Peter said

"Thanks" I replied

Mrs. Beaver was stitching up the fox.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day!" She scolded

Mr. Beaver shivers "worst day of the year"

We all laugh at his comment.

"Well I'm afraid that's all the healing ain't have time for" said the fox

"You're leaving?" Susan asked

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen. I have been asked by Aslan, Himself, to gather more troops" he said

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver said

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked

"Like everything we've ever heard. He'll be a good help fighting the White Witch" he said

"We're not planning on fighting any witch" Susan told him

"Surely Queen Elizabeth, King Peter..." he said

"We just want our brother back" Peter said

* * *

 _Edmund's POV_

 _Beth? Can you hear me?_

No answer.

"Are you going to eat that?" the faun in the other cell asked, pointing to my food

I gave him the food.

"Mr. Tumnus?" I asked

"You're Lucy and Elizabeth Pevensie's brother" he said

"I'm Edmund" I told him

"You and Elizabeth have the same nose" he said

"Are your sisters safe?" He asked

"I... I don't know" I said

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

"Now, Aslan's camp is just over there, by the stone table just across the frozen river" Mr. Beaver said

"River?" Susan asked

"It's been frozen solid for 100 years" Mrs. Beaver told her

"It seems so far" I said

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be so small?" Mrs. Beaver asked

"Smaller..." Susan said

We continued our journey.

"Come on humans, while we're still young" Mr. Beaver yelled back from his spot in front of us

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy, hat" Peter said

"Hurry up, come on!" He yelled

"I'll help you" I said to Peter

"He is getting kind of bossy" Lucy said

"It's her, run!" Mrs. beaver yelled

"Run, I'll hold her back!" I yelled to my siblings

"No, Elizabeth! You'll get hurt!" Peter yelled

"Just trust me!" I yell back to him

They run after the Beavers and into a hole while I run towards the sleigh. I stop running, hold my hand out, and feel my magic as it flows to my fingertips. I get ready to blast the sleigh, but it stops. The figure that climbs out wasn't the witch. I slowly lower my hand. It was... Father Christmas!

'Merry Christmas, Elizabeth Pevensie!" I heard his jolly voice

"Merry Christmas, sir" I said "We thought you were the witch"

"Sorry about that. In my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than she has" He said "but, that was a very braver thing you did for your family"

"You should go get them" he told me "I'm sure they'll be happy to see what I've got, especially Lucy"

I run over to the cave they were hiding and jump in from the top of the entrance.

"I hope everyone's been good, there's someone here to see us!" I said

They follow me out and Lucy runs towards Father Christmas once she sees him there.

"Merry Christmas" She said to him

"Merry Christmas, Lucy" he said "And because it is, I thought you could do with these"

He takes a large brown bag out of his sleigh.

"Presents!" Lucy yelled, with a smile on her face

"Lucy, daughter of Eve. These are for you" he said, taking out a cordial and handing it to her "The juice of a fire flower. If you or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them"

He took out a dagger.

"And though I do not expect you to use it" he said, handing her the dagger "This"

"Well, I think I could be brave enough" She said

He gave a hearty laugh. "I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs"

"Elizabeth, daughter of Eve" he said

I stepped forward.

He pulled out twin swords.

"Time for battles is near, these would probably be useful to you" he said, handing them to me

He also pulled out a necklace with a bottle at the end that looked similar to Lucy's cordial.

"One drop of this and your strength shall be refilled" he said, giving it to me

"Thank you" I said

"Susan, daughter of Eve" he said

She stepped forward. He pulled out a bow and arrows from his bag.

"Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss" he said and handed them to her

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" She asked

Father Christmas smiled and pulled out a horn from his bag.

"and though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard" he said and handed Susan the horn "blow on this and wherever you are, help will come"

"Thanks" She said

"And Peter" he said, pulling out a sword and a shield "These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be well at hand."

He handed Peter his gifts.

"bear them well!" He said, getting in his sleigh "I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan and Merry Christmas!"

"Bye, Merry Christmas!" We all yelled

"Told you he was real" Lucy said, mostly to Susan

"He said... winter is almost over. You know what that means, no more ice" He said


	7. The crossing

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you have any comments to leave about it, then feel free to leave them in the reviews! Anyways, on with the story!**

 _Peter's POV_

The river is already melting. If we don't cross now, we're not going to make it across.

"We need to cross, now!" I yelled to the others

"Wait, maybe we should just think about this for a minute!" Susan argued

"We don't have a minute!" Lizzie yelled

"I was just trying to be realistic..." Susan said

"No, you're just trying to be smart... as usual!" I yelled

I step on the ice, but it begins to crack.

"Wait, maybe I should go first" Mr. Beaver said

"Maybe you should" I agreed

He walked onto the ice and pats it with his tail. It begins to crack.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" His wife asked

"Well, you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking" He replied

I started crossing the ice, making sure my sisters were right behind me.

"If mum knew what we were doing..." Susan started

"Mum's not here" I said

I turn around and see the wolves following us.

"Run!" I yelled

Some of the wolves jump in front of us and Mr. Beaver starts fighting with one. I pull out my sword as the other one makes his way towards me.

"Put that down boy, someone might get hurt" he said

"Don't worry about me, slit his throat!" Mr. Beaver said, still struggling with the other wolf

"Leave now while you can, and you're brother leaves with you" The wolf said

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled

"Smart girl" the wolf said

"Don't listen to him, Peter!" Eli yelled

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan yelled

"No Peter, Narnia needs ya!" Mr. Beaver said

"What's it gonna be son of Adam?" He asked "I won't wait forever, and neither will the river."

The river began to melt and break away even more.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled

"Hold onto me!" I tell my sisters

I stab my sword into the ice and the chunk that we were standing on breaks away.

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

We're floating on a piece of ice and I don't think my powers are meant to be used in cold water. I felt my energy as it slowly began to slip away from me. I try hard to keep my hold on Peter's coat, but I don't have enough energy. I let go. I desperately try to swim to the top. After a bit of struggling, I finally climb out of the river.

"Lizzie!" Peter yelled

Susan and Lucy react faster than Peter and are hugging me tightly in a second. Peter runs over to me as my sisters let me go, and embraces me as well. I collapse into his arms in exhaustion and he holds me tightly. I couldn't help myself, I fall asleep. Soon, I taste something sweet in my mouth and immediately know it's my cordial because I feel a burst of energy through my body.

* * *

"Wake up, Eli" I heard Peter say "We're almost there"

I slowly open my eyes and notice that I'm being carried by Peter. He puts me down and we continue walking, I was still a bit tired and slightly leaning on Peter. The first thing I realize is that I don't need to use my powers to keep warm anymore because it's spring. After a few minutes more of walking, we finally get to Aslan's camp. We walk forward and everyone stares at us.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked

"Maybe they think you look funny" Lucy replied

Peter and I smiled.

"Oh stop your fussing dear, you look lovely" Mr. Beaver said to his wife

We walk up to the biggest tent in the camp with a centaur in front of it. Peter unsheathed his sword.

"We have come to see Aslan" he said to the centaur

Everyone kneeled, so we did the same. The tent flaps open and a great lion walks out. He stops right in front of us.

"Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome Susan, Elizabeth, and Lucy, daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers. You have my thanks" he said "But where is the fifth?"

"That's why we are here sir" I said

"We had a little trouble along the way" Susan continued

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch" Peter finished

"Captured?" Aslan asked "How did this happen?"

"He… betrayed them, your Majesty" Mr. Beaver said

"Then he has betrayed us all" the centaur said

"Peace, Oreius" Aslan told him

"it's my fault really, I was too hard on him" Peter said

Susan laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We all were" she said

"Sir, he's our brother" Lucy said

"I know dear and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think" Asian told us.

* * *

I was at the edge of a cliff, looking at the castle that everyone said me and my siblings would sit at. Aslan walked up next to me.

"That is Cair Paravel of the five thrones, one of which you must sit as Great Queen" He told me

I didn't respond.

"You doubt the prophecy?" He asked

"No, that's just it… how are we supposed to defeat the White Witch. We're not heroes of any sort" I said

"Your siblings will all play a part in helping you defeat the witch. But is you, with your magic, that shall defeat her." He said

"When should I tell my siblings?" I asked

"You explain to them only after you use it in front of them only when it is necessary" He said

"Why does using my magic make me tired?" I asked

"It uses your energy, and that is why you have an energy cordial" Aslan told me "And it is also why you are still tired and should go sleep now"

He was right, I was still tired from wasting my energy at the river. About that time, Peter walked to us as well.

"Go now child, I must speak with Peter" Asian told me

* * *

I was in the tent that I was sharing with Susan and Lucy. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.


	8. How?

**Author's note: Hello Everyone! Hope you've been enjoying the story so far. I hope that I haven't been retelling the original story too much, I'm trying to make it as different as possible without changing the plot too much. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me in the reviews and I think that's all I wanted to say. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Susan's POV_

I woke Eli, we got changed and Lucy and I decided to go to the lake to wash up. Eli said that she would stay at the tent and rest. She seemed to want to sleep a lot lately. Peter came in and stayed with her about the time Lucy and I left. We were silent until we got to the lake.

"Mum hasn't worn a dress like this since before the war" I commented when we got in the water

"maybe we should bring one back for her… a whole trunk full!" Lucy said

"If we ever get home…" I said

Then I remember that it's Lucy I'm talking to and I don't want her to be sad about leaving home more than she already is.

"Sorry I'm like that, we used to have fun together, didn't we?" I asked

"Yeah… before you got boring" She said with a smile

"Oh, really?" I asked

I splashed at her and that started a water fight. I walked up to get a towel and when I pulled it down, there was a wolf standing there.

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

I hear Susan's horn being blown. She's in trouble! Lizzie was still asleep and I decided to help Susan and leave her here for a few minutes. I run to the lake where she and Lucy said they would be. They were in a tree and a wolf was trying to get to them. I run in their direction.

"Get back!" I yelled, unsheating my sword

I hear Aslan and the rest of the Narnians run up behind me, but I don't take my eyes off the wolf.

"You may think you're king" he taunts "but you're going to die, like a dog!"

He launches himself at me and runs into my sword.

"Peter!" My sisters yelled

I pushed the wolf's body off of me and they both run over to me and hug me. Aslan lets the other wolf, which I didn't even notice was there, go.

"After him, he'll lead you to Edmund" He said

Some of the Narnians run after the wolf.

"Peter, clean your sword" He told me

I clean my sword on the grass and kneel in front of Aslan. He placed his paw on my shoulder and then placed it back on the ground.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia" Aslan said

I look at my sisters, we all smile and head back to our tents.

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

 **Dreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdream**

Edmund is tied to a tree, as a dwarf taunts him.

"The spell is on him. The sooner you kill him, the sooner we kill his precious twin" the White Witch

The dwarf takes out a knife and cuts the back of Edmund's neck. He was about to kill him when he was interrupted by an army of Narnians…

 **Dreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdreamdream**

I woke with a start, I felt something against the back of my neck. Susan and Lucy were in our tent as well. Lucy asleep and Susan watching me with concern.

"Su, can you check the back of my neck… I feel something there" I said

She walked over to me, moved my hair out of the way, and looked at my neck. I heard her gasp.

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

I was running after Susan to the girls' tent after she had barged into my tent and told me that it was an emergency. When we got there, Eli was sitting on the ground and Lucy was sleeping.

"Su, what is it?" I asked

"Check the back of Eli's neck" She said

I sat down on the ground and pulled Lizzie into my lap. I moved her hair and saw a gash on the back of her neck.

"H-how did that … happen?" I stuttered

"How did what happen?" Eli asked

Apparently, she didn't know what happened either.

"Eli, do you feel anything on the back on your neck?" I asked

"It… hurts" she said "But, I don't know why"

"Lizzie, you have a big cut on the back of your neck." Susan told her "Do you know how you got it?"

"No…" she said

Susan and I helped bandage it and she went back to sleep with all of us in the tent.

 **Author's note: Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than usual. I'm trying hard to get out a new chapter everyday. If your confused about how Elizabeth got the cut, the witch put a spell on Edmund which makes it so that whenever one of them gets hurt, the other one feels it as well. She did it so that she could get rid of the Pevensies faster. That's pretty much it. Have a nice day/night!**


	9. Breakfast and spells

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Also, sorry if the chapters seem short, I don't have too much time on my hands because I'm busy with school, but don't worry, I'll try to be posting regularly. Besides that, I don't really have much to say except please review. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I was woken by Lucy shaking me.

"Edmund's here!" She whispered

Peter and Susan were already awake.

 _Edmund?_

 _Here_

I smiled and followed my siblings out of the tent.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled and tried to run towards him, but Peter stopped her

Aslan and Edmund finish talking and they walk to us, stopping in front of us.

"What's done is done. There is no need to talk about the past with your brother" Aslan said and then walked away, leaving us with Edmund

"Hello…" Edmund said

My smile widened. I ran into his arms and embraced him. Susan and Lucy joined me. We pull away after a moment.

"how are you feeling?" Susan asked

"I'm feeling kind of tired" Edmund said

"Get some rest" Peter said

Edmund started to walk to the boys' tent.

"And, Ed" Peter called after him

He turned back around.

"Try not to wander off" Peter said, making all of us smile

* * *

My siblings go off to breakfast while I go to wake Edmund. I get to the tent.

 _Ed, can I come in?_

 _Sure_

I walk into the tent and sit down next to him.

"When I was with the witch, she said something about putting a spell on me… whatever that meant" he said

"Ed…" I said "I had a dream, you were in it. In that dream, you were tied to a tree, and… she said something about a spell being put on you and-"

"And, the sooner she killed me, the sooner it would kill you as well…" he finished

I checked the back of Edmund's neck and saw a scar… just like the one I had. I covered my mouth, not meaning to gasp as I had.

"What is it?" He asked

"Ed… I have the same scar, on the back of my neck" I said

He moved my hair and saw it. We sat in silence.

"We should head to breakfast" He said, standing up

He helped me up and we both headed out of the tent, to where our siblings were having breakfast.

* * *

 **At breakfast**

"The witch put a spell on Edmund" I said

"What type of spell?" Peter asked

"Whenever one of us gets hurt, the other one feels it" Edmund told him

"So that's where the cut came from…" Susan muttered more to herself

We continued eating in silence. Edmund ate all of the toast on his plate, which made all of us smile.

"You know, Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed" Lucy said

"You can pack some for the the journey" Peter said

"We're going home?" Susan asked

"You are" Peter corrected "I promised mum I'd keep the four of you safe, but that doesn't mean I can't stay to help"

"But they need us… all five of us" I said, remembering what Aslan had said to me

"Eli, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned and Edmund was almost killed!" Peter said

"Which is why we have stay" Edmund said

We all looked at him.

"I've seen what the witch can do and I've helped her do it, we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it" He said

We sat in silence for a moment until Susan broke it.

"Well, I guess that's it then" she said, getting up

"Where are you going?" Peter asked

"To get in some practice" Susan said, grabbing her bow and arrows

Lucy took her dagger and followed Susan. My brothers and I finish up our breakfast and we head to train as well. Oreius showed showed my brothers how to sword fight on a horse. While they were sword fighting with each other, Oreius taught me how to use my twin swords.

"Come on Ed, sword hand up, like Oreius showed us" I heard Peter say from where they were

They weren't training too far from us and I could hear everything they were saying. Mr. Beaver came running up and startled Edmund's horse and caused him to rear. We all look over.

"Whoa horsey" Edmund said

"My name is Phillipe" The horse told him

"Oh, sorry" Edmund said, embarrassed

"You better come quickly, the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan" Mr. Beaver told us

We all put our weapons away and follow him back to the camp.


	10. Battle plans

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I just wanted to say that I'm trying my hardest to post longer chapters. That's all I wanted to say so... Anyways, on with the story!**

 _Edmund's POV_

"All hail the Queen of Narnia!" The dwarf yelled

"Queen of Narnia?" one of the Narnians yelled

The witch got off her throne which was being carried by Cyclops and she walked towards Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan" she said

I felt Beth grab onto my hand.

"His offense was not against you" Aslan said

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" The witch asked

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, witch. I was there when it was written" Aslan growled

"Then you should know, that boy belongs to me" She said, turning to look at me "that boy, shall die on the stone table"

Beth lets go of my hand, unsheathed one of her swords, and pointed it at the witch.

"Try and take him then!" She yelled

"Mere force will not deny me of my right, little queen. Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish in fire and water" The witch said

"Enough!" Aslan said "I shall talk with you alone"

Aslan and the witch walked into his tent. My siblings and I sat on the ground, Beth in my lap and my head resting on her shoulder. What felt like hours passed, and finally the witch and Aslan exited the tent.

"The witch has denounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood" Aslan announced

We all smiled and everyone cheered.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" The witch asked

Aslan let out a mighty roar. The White Witch fell into her throne and left.

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

After we left Eli went back to her tent and I followed her. She was about to fall asleep.

"Eli?" I asked, startling her slightly

"Hmmm…" Came the drowsy reply

I walked over to her and felt her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked her "You've been sleeping a lot lately"

"I'm fine, just been feeling tired" She said

I stayed with her until she fell asleep completely and then left to train with Edmund outside. Edmund woke her about an hour later and she continued training with us. We trained for a few hours more and then headed to bed.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I laying on my hammock and I see a shadow outside. I walked over to Susan and wake her.

"Susan, I think Aslan's leaving camp" I said

"Shouldn't we wake Eli?" She asked, still half asleep

"No, she's been training all day, she deserves to rest" I said

We walked out of our tent and followed Aslan. He turned around.

"Dear ones, shouldn't you be asleep?" Aslan asked

"We couldn't sleep" I said

"Please, Aslan, couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked

"I would be glad of the company tonight" He said

We walked farther away from the camp and stopped when we reached a small ledge.

"It is time dear ones, from here, I must go on alone. Thank you Susan, thank you Lucy, and farewell" Aslan said

Aslan walks\ed off, but instead of leaving, Susan and I hide in the bushes and watch Him leave. He was walking towards the stone table, where the witch's army was waiting. Many creatures jeered at Aslan, but he didn't fight back.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" I asked Susan

She said nothing.

"Bind him" The witch ordered "Wait, let him first be shaved"

The army shaved Aslan's mane and then bound him with many ropes. They dragged him onto the Stone Table.

"Tonight, the Deep Magic shall be appeased, and tomorrow, we will take Narnia, forever!" The witch yelled

She began speaking softly to Aslan.

"Did you really think that by giving your life you would save the Human boy?" She asked "You are giving up your life and saving no one. So much for love"

She began speaking loudly again.

"In that knowledge, despair, and die!" She yelled

She stabbed Aslan with her knife and her army began cheering.

"The great cat is dead!" She yelled

Her army cheered even louder. They left and once they were all gone, Susan and I walked over to the Stone Table and cried. I began to unscrew my cordial.

"It's too late" Susan said, figuring out my idea "He's gone. I'm sure he knew what he was doing"

We sat there a little while longer. It seemed like only minutes, but the sun had began to rise and I realized that it had been hours.

"We should go" Susan said, breaking the silence

"We can't just leave him here" I argued

"Lucy, there's no time, we have to tell the others" She said

I saw a leave blow past me.

"The trees" I said

* * *

 _Edmund's POV_

I heard Peter unsheath his sword and I instinctively wake up and unsheath mine as well. We see a dryad in front of us.

"Fear not my princes, I bring grave news from your sisters" She said

* * *

She told us that our sisters had watched Aslan die on the Stone Table. Killed by the hands of the White Witch. I wondered if all three of our sisters had gone so I ran to the girls' tent. I go in and Beth was still in her hammock, asleep. I shook her gently.

"Beth… wake up" I said

"hmm…" She muttered, sleepily

I received an unconscious slap from her. Beth never really was a morning person. I began tickling her.

"Stoopp…" She whispered, sleepily

She smiled slightly. I continued tickling her.

"Waakkee uuppp!" I yelled

She suddenly grabbed onto my neck and I pulled her up, onto her feet. She was still half asleep so I continued hugging her. It reminded me of when we were little. She would run to me and hug me all the time.

"Aslan's dead…" I whispered into her ear

She looked like she was about to cry, but then again, she had red eyes when she woke up anyways. They look a bit puffy too. Maybe she had been crying. We walked out of the tent, I still had my arm over her shoulder. We walked over to where Oreius was standing, making a few battle plans in front of the tent I shared with Peter. Peter walked out of the tent.

"She's right. He's gone" Peter said, standing next to me

"Then you'll have to lead us. There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you" Beth said

"I can't" Peter said, more whining than actually talking

"Aslan believed you could, and so do we" I said

"What are your orders, your majesty?" Oreius asked

Planning for the battle began.


	11. Powers?

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope your enjoying the story so far. If you're still confused about anything, feel free to ask in the reviews or PM me about it. I don't have much else to say. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

It was time for battle. Edmund was up with the archers because Susan was not here to lead them. Peter and I were on the ground, at the front of the army with Oreius, leading.

How are are you holding up, Ed?

 _Much better than I thought I would. How about you?_

 _Honestly, I can't read my emotions right now._

A gryphon came flying down to us to talk to Peter.

"They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own" the gryphon said

"Numbers do not win a battle" Oreius said

"No, but I bet they help" Peter said

The gryphon headed back up to where it came from. The witch's army got closer to us, close enough to where we could see them. Our army charged and the gryphons attacked. The battle was about to begin.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked

"Always" I replied

"To the death" Oreius said

"For Narnia and for Aslan" Peter yelled

We charged and the battle began.

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

I saw that my army was having trouble fending off the witch's army.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" I yelled

Edmund called the signal to fire. Oreius saw a chance to attack the witch and went for it.

"Stop!" I yelled to him

It was too late, she turned him to stone.

* * *

 **At the witch's castle**

 _Lucy's POV_

There were so many creatures that the witch had turned to stone. I found the statue of Mr. Tumnus and ran over to it. I began to cry and Susan hugged me in efforts of comforting me. Aslan breathed on Mr. Tumnus. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but I kept watching and saw that the stone seemed to be melting away. In the next few moments, Susan and I were embracing him.

"Come, let's search the castle, others may still be trapped inside and Peter will need all the help he can get" Aslan said

We began to search the castle and Asian unturned all of the stone creatures.

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

Edmund had come down to fight with Peter and me, but the witch's army seemed to never end.

"Ed, Liz, there's too many of them! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" Peter yelled

Edmund was dragged away by Mr. Beaver but I stayed where I was and continued fighting.

"Lizzie, I said get out of here!" Peter yelled

"No, I'm not leaving your side!" I argued

"Fine, but promise me that you won't go dying on me" he said

"I promise" I replied

I continued fighting, but then I saw Edmund running towards the witch. I inched closer as well, still fighting many of her creatures. I heard the sound of something shattering. Everyone looked to see what happened. Edmund had broken the witch's wand. She used the half that was still in her hand to stab Edmund, and suddenly, it was hard for me to breathe. I fell on my knees and onto the ground.

"Edmund! Lizzie!" I heard Peter yell, but it only sounded like a faint call

I saw him fighting the witch and I thought I heard Aslan roar. That was impossible… Edmund said that the witch killed him.

"It is time, my child" I heard a voice say "Your brother, Peter, is in trouble. Use your powers, end the witch"

I barely had any energy left. I didn't know what would happen if I used all of it, but I was willing to do it for my brother. I summoned all the energy I had left, and shot it at the witch, then saw nothing…

* * *

 _Peter's POV_

It was all just a confusing blur. One moment, I was pinned down by the witch and she was ready to kill me, the next I saw a flash of white light pass before my eyes and hit the witch, and she was dead. I got up from the ground.

"Peter!" I heard Lucy yell

She and Susan ran over to me and Lucy embraced me in a tight hug.

"Where are Edmund and Eli?" Susan asked, her eyes scanning the battlefield

We both turned to look at where Edmund was and saw a dwarf standing over him, about to finish him.

"Edmund!" Susan yelled

She pulled out her bow and an arrow and shot the dwarf before he did any harm to Edmund. My sisters ran towards Edmund and I ran towards where Eli was. Her eyes were already closed. No, it couldn't be too late. I picked her up and ran to where my sisters and Edmund were, then placed her down next to Edmund. Susan had taken off Edmund's helmet. Lucy put a drop of her cordial in both of their mouths and we waited. Edmund closed his eyes fully, we began to cry. Then we heard him coughing, still nothing from Eli. Edmund opened his eyes and sat up. We all hugged him and stopped crying, still not fully happy.

"She's alive" Edmund said "Just asleep"

Edmund was right. She was breathing.

"We should take her to the tent" I said

I picked her up, carried her to her tent, and placed her in the hammock.

* * *

 _Edmund's POV_

My twin is in a coma. My best friend is in a coma. She had been asleep for exactly six days and still hadn't woken up. My siblings and I had been taking turns staying with her and it was my turn right now. I wanted to cry, but I didn't because I knew that at least she wasn't dead.

"You know, you have a lot of explaining to do" I told her while she was sleeping "Peter saw your magic and he's still confused"

I didn't expect a response. I still didn't get one.

"Please… wake up" I begged

We were going to have our coronation as soon as she woke up and I hoped she woke up soon. I fell asleep in the chair next to her hammock.

* * *

 _Elizabeth's POV_

I didn't know where I was. All I saw was white light. Everywhere I turned, there was white light. Am I dead? I see a figure walking out of the light, towards me. It was a boy, around my age, that I had never seen in my life before.

"No, Elizabeth, you are not dead" He said

"What is this place?" I asked

"That is something that Aslan will reveal to you in the future" He responded

"Who are you?" I asked

"You'll figure it out later, when you see me again" He said

I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in my hammock and Edmund was asleep in a chair that was placed next to me. I knew the best way to wake him up. I put my fingers in his hair and started playing with it. I was the only one he allowed to touch his hair.

"Eddie…" I whispered in his ear

"Five more minutes…" he said, drowsily

I waited for a moment.

"Beth?" His eyes shot open

We both smiled and I started giggling as he tickled me.

* * *

 _Susan's POV_

I was training with my bow. I knew that I didn't need to, but I needed something to get my mind off of Eli. I knew that our family wouldn't be the same if that little girl didn't wake up.

"Susan!" Peter yelled to me

I stopped shooting and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked

He smiled.

"She's awake" He said

I ran after him to the tent where Elizabeth was.

* * *

I ran into the tent. Lucy and Edmund were there with Eli… and she was awake!

"Liz!" I yelled

"Good morning, Susan" She said, smiling

I ran over to her and hugged her. Peter came in, running after me.

"Wow Su, you can run fast" He said, panting

"Well, I wanted to see my little sister" I said

I realized that I was still hugging her and I pulled away.

"Eli, can I ask something?" Peter said

"What is it?" Lizzie asked

"When the witch died, do you know what that… light was?" Peter asked

She sighed and looked at Edmund.

"Go ahead, it's your choice to tell them, not mine" Edmund said

She bit her lip, but didn't say anything.

"Tell us what?" I asked

"I… have… powers" She said, slowly

"What?" Lucy said, just as confused as me

"I have powers and I used them to kill the witch. They use my energy, and that's why I've been needing so much sleep and also the reason Father Christmas gave me a strength cordial" She said

"You had them back home too?" Peter asked

"Yes" she said

"Well we all probably get some rest, because tomorrow is going to be our coronation" I said


	12. Coronation

**Author's note: hello everyone! Hope your enjoying the story so far. I don't really have much to say except please review, as always. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

Today was the day. It was our coronation. Susan had been fussing over me not knowing what dress I wanted to wear. I finally settled with a simple, but elegant one. It was a long-sleeved pink and gold dress with a purple cape. It had a design similar to both my sisters' dresses. I had just finished dressing and Susan walked in, dressed in her elegant gown.

"Are you ready?" She asked

I sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said

We walked out of the room and to where Aslan, the boys, and Lucy were waiting. We heard the horns begin to blow and our coronation began. We walked up the isle of the throne room, smiling. We stop in front of our thrones. I was in the throne in the middle, Edmund to my left, Lucy to his left, Susan to my right, and Peter to her right. Asian is right in front of us.

"Bring forth the crowns" Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver bring the crowns to Aslan.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you, Queen Lucy the Valiant" Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus grabbed the crown of silver flowers and placed it on Lucy's head.

"To the great Western Wood, I give you, King Edmund the Just" Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus took the silver and gold crown and placed it on Edmund's head.

"To the beautiful shores of Narnia, I give you, Queen Elizabeth the Great" Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus picked up the crown of silver and gold flowers and placed it on my head.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you, Queen Susan the Gentle" Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus grabbed the crown of gold flowers and placed it on Susan's head.

"And to the clear Northern Skies, High King Peter, the Magnificent" Aslan said

Mr. Tumnus took the final crown, a gold crown, and placed it on Peter's head. My siblings and I all smiled.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen" Aslan said "May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens"

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Elizabeth! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" Everyone cheered

* * *

 **Ball after the coronation**

"May I have this dance, my queen?" Edmund asked

"Of course" I said

We danced through the ballroom until the end of the night. We fell asleep, probably still in the ballroom, but I woke up in my bed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted to make it as long as I could without telling you what was going to happen next. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. Anyways, hope you have a nice day/night.**


	13. Goodbye

**Author's note: This chapter will be short like the last one, but it's because I want to keep the next thing that happens for the first chapter of the sequel. This is the end of LWW and it will be going into PC. Also, the sequel will be called The Fifth 2: The Return. Anyways, on with the story.**

 _Elizabeth's POV_

 **Fourteen years later**

My siblings had gone hunting for the White Stag. I decided to stay at the castle in case something had happened. Mr. Tumnus rushed into the room.

"Your majesty, your brothers and sisters have vanished!" He said

 _Edmund?_

No answer.

I knew where they went off to. They went back home.

"They went back to Spare Oom" I said

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said

Mr. Beaver came in.

"Your majesty, there's someone here to see you" He said

Aslan walked into the room.

"Aslan!" I said, smiling

I ran over to him and hugged him.

"My child, your siblings have gone back home" He said "But you are to stay here to rule Narnia. I will change you to age as they do"

"Will I ever see them again?" I asked

"Of course you will, dear one" He said

With that, he turned me back to my eleven year old self and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Thirty years later**

I thought it was going to be a normal day, but Mrs. Beaver came rushing into the room.

"We have to get you out of this castle, My queen, the Telmarines are attacking" Mrs. Beaver said

I everything ready and Mrs. Beaver and I ran to a country that I didn't know of.

"We are to stay here, they have declared war on all of Narnia" She said

We stayed there for a few weeks and then went back to the castle, it was in ruins. We found out that Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver had died in the war. Mrs. Beaver and I found a hollowed out tree that we lived in for a while. After about twenty years Mrs. Beaver got sick and passed away. I lived alone in that tree for more than a thousand years. I was still eleven. Later, a badger and two dwarves named Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and Trumpkin moved into the tree.


End file.
